Dead Reunited
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In After Dead, it is revealed that both Sookie and Eric go on to lead happy-ish separate lives, as Mrs Merlotte and King Consort. It is also revealed in After Dead, that Eric turns another human. Well, I wondered what would happen if this new progeny ends up in Bon Temps? And what could possibly happen if his maker eventually came too? Eventual lemons! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone! We got ourselves a brand new story (yes, I know … another one!) And, basically the premise of this one is that because I was so p****d off with CH after how she finished the SVM series of books – with Sookie being married to Sam and Eric being basically auctioned off to Freyda. In After Dead, it is revealed that Sookie goes onto have four kids with Sam, while Eric eventually settles into his role as King Consort and he also turns another human. Well, I wondered what would happen both of their settled lives were suddenly mixed up once again when Eric's youngest progeny arrives in Bon Temps. **

**Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy the story and the updates! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"It's good to be home" my husband Sam said, as he came walking in through the door, and even though it was well after midnight, and all of our four kids were already in bed, since they had to go to school in the morning, I had come to learn that this was his usual time for coming home.

I had stopped expecting him to be home at a decent time so that he could actually spend some time with his children and his family.

But, all the same I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I turned around from the kitchen sink and dried my hands off on a tea towel, where I had been scrubbing the last of the pots that I had used when cooking the dinner – which had been pork, scrambled eggs, boiled potatoes and mixed vegetables.

"I'm sure it is – you have been doing such long days recently, Sam and you have barely seen the kids or me in that time" I said, barely able to keep the words from tumbling out of my mouth, or the tears from forming at the edges of my eyes - I had missed my husband, and up until that very moment, I hadn't realised exactly just how much that I had missed having him with me and the kids.

"I know Sookie – and believe me, it hasn't been easy for me either, being stuck at the bar whenever my gorgeous wife is at home by herself, you know that I would really much rather be with you than be at work, but it's only a temporary thing until I can manage to find someone to replace Tammy, plus I have been covering the bar and chipping in in the kitchens as well. On top of that, there is mountains and mountains of paperwork that I haven't had time to look at, and it's been about three weeks since I last did the pay roll for any of the staff purely because I simply haven't had the time to do it. To make matters even worse, it's getting closer and closer to Christmas and there's not even one single decoration put up in the bar! We are so seriously understaffed it's not even funny! If there's very much more of this, we will not be able to cope! Everything is so disorganised – there's bookings here there and everywhere for Christmas parties and that needs to be sorted out. I can't remember the last time there was a stock take done, the delivery men have just been giving us a standard order. The bare minimum is being done just to keep us afloat and even though things are going extremely well at the minute, I'm not so sure how much longer that we can last but I'm so wore down with work that I haven't even had the chance to deal with any of the business side of it" Sam said, taking off his coat and flopping down into a chair at the dinner table, running an extremely stressed and exhausted hand through his shaggy hair.

I couldn't help but gasp at that. I had known that the bar was busy, but I hadn't realised exactly just how bad things had gotten, mainly due to the fact that I had been so busy trying to sort out and plough on with our personal lives, our family life, raise the kids, look after the house, get everything prepared for Christmas and so on and so forth, that I hadn't had the time to even think about Merlotte's.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me how things were at the bar?" I said abandoning any attempt whatsoever to deal with the egg covered pot, and sat down at the table directly opposite my husband of almost fifteen years.

"And add to your already stressed life, baby? I could see that things are just as busy as ever for you, especially with the four kids. I guess that I thought that I would be able to handle it just as I had been for so long before we got together. But I need help. I can't keep doing it this way – for one, the business will sink if we keep going on the way that it has been, and to make matters even better there's a drinks convention coming up in Shreveport this week– I'm not exactly sure of the date, or the exact whereabouts of it, though it is something that I would definitely be interested in attending, to get some new drinks ideas and so on for the bar, to shake things up a bit for one" Sam said.

"Yeah" I said. "I think you should definitely go to the convention, Sam. It might be a good idea to bring some new drinks back to the bar, just for a little change – as far as what I can remember it starts the day after tomorrow in the Plaza Hotel, Shreveport, but I will need to check it out. And as for the rest of the problems, I will come in tomorrow after dropping the kids off at school, to see if I can sort out the paperwork, payroll, staff rotas and deliveries"

"Thank you baby – I just can't believe that I have let things get this bad, I should have asked for your help months and months ago" Sam said, with the sliver of a smile on his face.

I just wasn't feeling quite as hopeful, because dealing with my husband's mess was really all that I needed right now on top of everything else.

"I love you" he said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of us after a few moments.

"I love you too" I answered, even though it felt like there was the weight of the entire world on my shoulders.

"Come on, let's go to bed – I want to show you just how much that I have missed you, Sookie" Sam said, his voice taking on a seductive tone that he knew would turn me on.

"Gladly" I said, standing up.

**So … what do we think? Review to send me your thoughts …**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter of the story! **

**PS Feel free to skip out this chapter if you aren't so keen on Sookie and Sam action. Just sayin'. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy**

SPOV

However, before I had any chance to move, Sam had also lifted his backside out of the chair and had made his way out around the table, his lips closing in on mine at the same time as his hands wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to his sweaty body,

My hands found themselves wrapping around my husband's neck, almost of their own accord, as his tongue slid itself into my mouth, deepening the kiss. It had been so long since we had kissed like this, I had almost forgotten exactly what it felt like.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to bed" Sam said, as he broke the kiss, leaving the both of us completely breathless.

"I would love to" I answered, and allowed him to pull me out of the kitchen and into our bedroom, which was just down the hall. He immediately pushed me up against the bedroom door as soon as I closed it and his lips engulfed mine once more, demanding my complete attention. His hands went straight back to their former position on my waist, while mine moved to his shoulders, pulling him even closer to me, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips as I felt his erection begin to dig into my still fully clothed cunt.

"Does that feel good to you, Sookie? Does it feel good to have my dick pushing deep into your wet pussy? Imagine just how good that it would feel if you were naked, and I was fucking you hard and fast and deep, just the way that you like me too" Sam growled into my ear after kissing a path there from my mouth, and just the thoughts of that caused another – louder – groan to escape from my lips.

I proceeded to slide my hands down his clothed chest, straight to his belt buckle, which I didn't waste any time whatsoever in unbuckling, and then I gave the same treatment to his jeans, quickly sliding them down his legs, before pulling his dick out of the boxers that he was wearing.

"Bed" I managed to squeak out, while Sam continued kissing any areas of my body that he was able to reach. He then waddled – still with me all wrapped around him, away from the door dropping me none too gracefully, onto the bed.

I then pulled him back down on top of me, while he took his turn at pulling my shorts off, and then my underwear, quickly disguarding them through throwing them onto the floor, before he placed his lips over mine once again, wasting no time in shoving his tongue down my throat, while also beginning to slide first one and then two fingers into my pussy, which was growing wetter and wetter by the second, and it really didn't take very long until I was cumming, spilling my juices out all over Sam's fingers.

He took me right to the edge a further two times, and then backed off each and every time before he slammed his cock deeply into me, making me orgasm straight away, and I came all over him once again.

Sam then began to pump a steady and fast rhythm of sliding himself in and out of me.

"Look at me, Sookie. Look at what my dick is doing to you. I want you to see the pleasure that I am giving you – me and me alone. Only me" Sam gritted, his thrusts becoming more and more forceful, while I held on to him as if I were a dying woman and he was my only lifeline, and needless to say it wasn't very long until either of us came again, this time both at the same time, causing Sam to collapse down on top of me, unable to support his own weight, and it made me feel safe and loved as the two of us lay there in silence, him on top of me and his cock still buried inside of me.

"Are you very comfortable there honey?" I said, just over half an hour later whenever the two of us still hadn't spoken, and I desperately needed a pee.

"Aha" he grunted out, sounding very sleepy. Whoops. I guess I had woken him up from his careful sleep.

"Can you move please?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake up any of the children – least of all Adele, who was only fifteen months of age and just about beginning to sleep through the night, but since she had only been put to bed about ten or so minutes before her father had padded in through the door, I hoped that she would sleep for a little while longer, and give me a bit of a lie in in the morning.

Although that was highly unlikely, if past experience was anything to go by.

"Nope. Not moving" Sam said, snuggling down into my chest and tightening his grip on my body, so that I was unable to move even half an inch.

"Honey, I have to pee" I whispered.

"Nope. Stay" he whined.

"Sam. Enough of your shit. Get off of me. I have to go pee" I snapped at him, having had enough, and luckily that was enough to get him to roll off of me, with a bit of a huff, but I didn't have any time to dwell on that as I really did have to bust for the bathroom otherwise I would be needing to go outside to get the mop bucket, I mused to myself and by the time that I had done my business and returned to bed, Sam had sprawled himself out on his back in the bed, and was taking up two thirds of the space in the bed.

I sighed. I never had any of this shit with Eric, or Bill for that matter – even though the latter really did whine a lot.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, everyone! I'm thinking for this chapter, it's time for a little Eric POV! What do we think? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Your majesty, do you think that that is a wise decision?" I asked Freyda, as the two of us poured over the question that was currently at hand.

"Yes, Eric. I think it is wise decision. That is why I permitted the words to leave my mouth! Of course I am perfectly sure that I want to bring Hadley Delahousaye into my retinue" Freyda snapped back.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that, with all due respect Freyda? Hadley has been dead for the past twenty years!" I replied, desperately trying to keep my calm.

"Ah but you see, Eric, my dearest husband. That is where you are wrong. Hadley is in fact safe and well, and has been since her death was faked" Freyda revealed, with a trace of a smile on her lips.

"How do you know that?" I asked, really without thinking.

"Because I am the one who helped her to fake her death. We had that fool Waldo stake some unknown vampire, who nobody would come looking for and then claim it was her. After the pair of them had been seen fighting earlier on that evening. This entire time I have been keeping her safe and hidden, out of sight. Until now" Freyda said, her smile now extending across her entire face.

I hated that smile more and more by a second.

"And why have you not told me of this before? Why are you only telling me now?" I demanded, with a glare firmly in place on my own face.

"Eric, darling. If you think that I have told you every single last thing about me – or all of my business dealings, you are very much mistaken. Just as I am absolutely certain that you haven't told me absolutely everything about you"

"You know as well as I do that you are quite aware of far more of my business dealings and handlings than what I am of yours, so do not even go down that pathway with me, Freyda" I growled.

"What like you still own a percentage at Fangtasia, even though I quite clearly specified that you were to cut all of your ties to Louisiana? What like you still keep an eye on happenings around Shreveport and Bon Temps? Or like you are still in love with that pathetic little slut that you call your lover?" Freyda screeched, before standing up out of the seat that she had been sitting in, sending papers flying all over the floor.

I just sat there in silence, there was no point in denying it – it was plain for everyone to see, even though I had tried as best as what I could to hide it. And besides, everyone at court and across the vampire world knew of the fact that I was practically stolen from Sookie and forced to play the role of King Consort, and that it had taken much coercion on Freyda's part to get me to fulfil the role – and over the years, I had shown her the least amount of respect that I could possibly manage, and did no more than what was expected of me.

But everyone knew that deep down – no matter, how much of a cover I put on it, that I was still in love with Sookie. I always would be. And there was absolutely nothing that she could ever do about that.

"And you don't even have the nerve to deny it!" the young Queen screeched at me, throwing the pen that she had been firmly down onto the table that was still in front of her.

"With all due respect, Freyda, what would be the point in that? Everyone knows that I love Sookie – and I always will do, no matter what happens and no matter what the fuck you do to keep us apart!" I answered her using an eerily calm voice that even I didn't expect myself to use, and I heard the quiet giggles of the guards who were standing at various points around the room.

"Enough! You know as well as I do that I saved you from making a complete and utter fool of yourself – well, from making more of an idiot of yourself than what you already have by traipsing around Bum Fuck Louisiana with your little blonde waitress – really, Eric. You would think that you could have at least picked someone who was worthy of your attentions. Honestly, she's much better off with that dog that she married – hopefully she will be able to give him some decent puppies. It would be a right shame if she couldn't even do that right. Besides, you should thank me for what I did, Eric. At least she is able to have puppies with the dog. She can't with you" Freyda said, before stalking off – probably up to her chambers, but I honestly didn't even give two shits were she went. Unless that was to meet the final death. And then I would be seriously interested!

However, her final comment really did cut me right to the bone – having children with Sookie, or with anyone never really had been an option before due to the fact that since I was a vampire, I was infertile.

I once again cursed Freyda's uncanny ability to get to me, before quickly clearing up the state papers that were strewn out in front of me, and then I retired to my own chambers – which I had fought very hard to retain within Oklahoma's vampire palace. Freyda had thrown one of her famous temper tantrums when she discovered that I was refusing to share a bed with her – saying that she had never had an insult so big before, but I kindly let her know that the only woman I had ever shared my own bed with was Sookie. Not even Pam or Karin had shared a bed with me.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know the thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that you all enjoyed the little glimpse into Eric's mind, but here we are back to Sookie's POV, and we get the introduction of the kids coming in now as well! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

As per usual, the morning alarm went off much too early for my liking but with the same reluctance that happened each and every single morning, I slowly dragged myself out of bed – the very same bed that had taken me almost half an hour to get into due to the fact Sam had sprawled out all over it.

And was still snoring away. It was almost as if the alarm had absolutely no effect on whatsoever.

I just sighed before heading off to the bathroom to pee and clean myself up – you know, doing things like cleaning my teeth and washing my face, before slipping on my dressing gown and heading down the hall to wake up the kids – well, the three elder kids – Neal, Jennings and Adele who each had to get ready for school, I always planned to let baby Adele sleep in for as long as possible so that she wouldn't be such a little grumpy guts later on – after all, what fifteen month old didn't need as much sleep as it was possible? What human being didn't?

"But Mom …. Please. Just give me another five minutes" Neal said, rolling over in the bed and pulling the duvet cover firmly up over his head, before attempting to go back to bed.

"Neal, you need to get up for school please" I said, folding my arms across my chest and preparing for battle right there and then in the middle of my fourteen year old's bedroom.

"Please mom ..." he practically begged me.

"No. You need to get up now Neal. The school bus will be coming in three quarters of an hour, and you still need to get your PE kit packed up" I reminded him. I usually asked the kids to get everything ready for school the night before, since it meant that they could sleep on for another fifteen or twenty minutes in the morning, but Neal's PE uniform had been put into the washing machine the night before, due to the fact that Neal also had had football practice yesterday, for which he needed his PE kit, so I had allowed him to prepare it just before he left for school.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up" Neal snapped, firmly throwing the covers off of himself and then stomping like the teenager he was to the bathroom. I just followed him out of the room and went down the landing into Jennings' bedroom, and Neal's twin brother couldn't have been easier to awaken.

He was literally bouncing out of bed. Huh. I wonder what had got him in such a rush, I thought to myself but before I could give myself any proper time to ponder the thought, Adele began to cry from her crib.

A woman's work is honestly never done.

"Awe, Addy. What has gotten my little baby all worked up this morning" I said, after opening up door number three, I saw that my fifteen month old was standing up on her own two feet, with her hands gripping the bars on the cot, and sad tears flowing from her eyes.

I guessed that my baby had been up for quite the while before I had heard her wailing.

"My poor wee soldier" I said to her, walking into the room and picking Adele up, cuddling her close to my chest and she began to settle down, her small body still making those whimpering noises, and her whole body still heaving slightly from the tears.

I then went on to wake up my eleven year old, Jillian Tara, who was surprisingly easy to wake up – for once, before heading back into my own room – where my dutiful husband was still asleep. I rolled my eyes at the sight before waking him up too.

"Sam, honey. Don't you think that you should get up? Maybe head into the bar a little bit earlier on today, get some things sorted out before I come in later on?" I asked him, still cuddling Adele close to me.

"No" he grunted out, opening his eyes long enough to answer me and then turned right back over in the bed, pulling the sheets firmly up over the top of himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy is being a lazy boy this morning isn't he, Addy?" I whispered to my youngest daughter, before putting her down on my side of the bed.

"Don't roll over Sam, Adele is sitting beside you" I said to him, and only received a grunt from him.

Brilliant.

After quickly changing from my pajamas into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I helped Adele down off the bed, and grabbed a hold of her hand, encouraging her to walk down the landing back to her bedroom. There the two of us picked out some clothes for her to wear – which turned out to be leggings and a t-shirt, and while we were in there, I heard the sounds of the shower start so I knew one of the kids had made it in there.

And by the sounds of it, there was at least one of the kids downstairs – and with any luck, they would be making their own breakfast too and gathering up their school things.

Before we knew it, it was time for the older children to leave for the bus, at which time Adele and I took off for Merlotte's. And Sam was still in bed. Even though Merlotte's Bar & Grill had started serving breakfasts a couple of years ago.

Some great fucking boss he was, I said to myself as I pulled up in the car park, and carefully unbuckled my belt, as well as Addy's.

**So … what do we think? Review to send me your thoughts ….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I hope that you all enjoy reading the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

By lunch time, I really am ready to scream out loud – how in the hell could Sam have let the bar get into this state without telling me! It had taken me pretty much all of the morning trying to deal with the staff wages and the rotas for the next incoming week. I also made a note that I would do the rotas on a Monday morning from then on for the next incoming week, as well as the wages.

However, whenever I was doing the rotas, I realised exactly just how short staffed that the bar really was, so I made another note for myself to speak to Sam about hiring once again – and also to ask him why that there had been no advertisements done for the positions available.

Because my dearest husband still hadn't arrived – and if my suspicions were right, Sam would still be in bed, snoring his head off.

Just like his youngest daughter was currently doing in her travel chair, as she clutched onto her favourite pink blanket tightly.

I continued to work on for another hour or so, until my own personal mobile phone began to ring, and after looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was my loving, doting husband who had finally dragged his backside out of his bed – at least for long enough to pick up his phone and call me.

"Hello" I answered – as nicely as I could, even though I was still surrounded by the huge almighty mess that he had made.

"Hey, Sookie. You remember that beer convention that I told you about?" he said, in lieu of any real greeting.

"Yes" I said, cautiously as I put the pen that I had been holding down on top of the paperwork.

"Well it turns out that it starts first thing tomorrow and will last all week, and after that there's another one that I want to go to in Dallas – it starts a couple of days after the one in Shreveport ends. Both of them seem like they are real good opportunities for me to be able to see what is out there, and maybe even think about bringing some of these new products into the bar" Sam said.

"So I take it that you are interested in going then?" I asked – with a resigned sigh, while I watched Addy, who was currently lying asleep in her little carry chair.

"Yes, both of these conventions seem like they are too good of an opportunity to miss – both for us and for the bar. You got to stay in front of the competition, you know" Sam said, practically pleading with me.

"Fine. You sail on, Sam. Go on ahead to the conventions" I said.

"Great. I had better get packed and head off to Shreveport – I know it's only an hours drive away but it will save me having to get up quite so early if I am already in Shreveport, plus there's a B & B close by to where they are holding the convention" he continued.

"Okay. But before you go, make sure to tell all of the kids where you are going – I'm not going to be the one who is left to do it for you. Again." I said.

"I will. And Sookie?" he replied.

"What?" I answered.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I answered, before the both of us hung up the phone.

By sunset that evening, all of the kids – Neal, Jennings and Jillian had joined me and Addy at the bar, and after they had done their homework, I had put them all to work in the bar clearing tables and serving food – although Jillian's main task was simply to get in everyone else's way but then again, she was still practically a baby so who could really blame her?

"Hey mom, can we go home yet?" Neal whined for the third time inside an hour.

"No" I said – just as I had replied all of the other times he had asked.

"But why?" he whined.

"Because I said so" I answered.

"Now what was it that you just said, Sookie?" Pam suddenly said in her sweetest voice, appearing from absolutely nowhere to the front of the bar, and I was just about to answer her whenever Jillian suddenly shouted out "Aunt Pam!"

"And there's little Jillian" Pam said, an even sweeter smile crossing her face, and if I hadn't seen her act this way with all of my kids ever since they had been babies, I would have been suddenly worried, but surprisingly, Pam had developed a rather soft spot for them – all four of them, so therefore the hug that she was currently giving my eldest daughter came as no surprise either.

"Why is you here, Pammy?" Jillian questioned, in the usual childlike way, you know – just simply coming straight out with it.

"Well I came here because I wanted to have a chance to catch up with all of you – it seems like forever since we last saw each other. Plus, Eric has commanded my presence. Apparently he has gotten something he needs to tell me" Pam said, and in response I started to answer "why can't he do it over the phone, why does he have to come here?" whenever once again Jillian interrupted.

"Who is Ewik?" she questioned, with her finger in her mouth.

"Eric is my maker, Jillian" Pam answered her.

"Maker?" she asked.

"Yes – he is the one who made me a vampire" Pam replied.

"Like your daddy?" Jillian asked, causing a few people around us to laugh, and even Pam managed to crack a smile.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts ….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Well, I guess that you could say that I was something like that, little lady" a male voice said from the doorway of the bar, and I didn't even have to look up from the glass that I was currently polishing to know just exactly who that that voice belonged to.

It also seemed like he was as dominating as what he had been before he had been auctioned off to Freyda – and then subsequently taken away from me, since everyone else who was in the bar had long since fallen silent.

"You are very tall Mister" Jillian said to Eric, and when I dared look up from my very punishing task, I saw that my four year old daughter had managed to put a bit of a grin on Eric's face, which was far more handsome than what I had last remembered.

Or perhaps it was just that my memories hadn't done him the justice that I now knew that he deserved.

"Why yes I am, little lady" he replied, as he strode into the bar, coming to a stop just beside where Pam was standing – and just a few precious feet from where I was standing, but my daughter's giggle was enough to pull me out of the delicious thoughts that I was having about my former boyfriend.

Dammit, Sookie! Get a grip! You are married! I thought to myself sternly.

And your kids are here too! I added. I am fairly sure that neither of them need – nor want to see their mother just about ready to jump someone.

Plus, it really was most unladylike.

"And what is your name, little lady?" Eric continued, smiling as he saw my daughter's face light up at being called "little lady".

"Jillian Tara Merlotte" Jillian answered, beaming proudly at the fact that she had been able to remember her whole name.

"That is a big big long name for a little girl like you" he answered, calmly and carefully.

"It's not as long as mummy's. Her proper name is Susannah Elizabeth Merlotte" Jillian replied.

"Sookie" Eric replied, softly and lowly – and I had I not been standing right beside him, I was sure that I wouldn't have heard him.

"What can I get for you then?" I replied, almost as if Eric were a complete stranger to me.

"Lover" Eric croaked out, as if his mouth had gone dry, and the words didn't want to come out.

"Eric" I said in response, and while I waited on his answer, I allowed myself a moment to take in exactly just how good that he looked.

His hair was a little shorter than what I remembered it being, and I idly wondered just how much that he had to cut it, and how long it took to re-grow itself. He was wearing his signature black tank top, leather jacket and black jeans combination, as well as a pair of black converse.

He looked positively yummy, and not for the first time that evening, I was grateful that Sam was well out of the way at the beer conferences, if for only the fact that this moment would not be ruined by him claiming what he thought that was rightfully his.

For even I knew that there was no hope for me and him now – Eric was auctioned off to Freyda, the vampire Queen of Oklahoma, and I had had four kids. Who in their right mind would want to have sex with me? Not even to mention the fact that I was married to Sam.

"Can I get you something?" I asked him, with as calm of a voice as I could manage, considering that my panties had already practically taken themselves off, and he had barely even spoken to me.

"True Blood O Negative please – and a catch up with you, lover. Pam swore to me that you weren't working tonight" he said, seeming genuinely pleased that we had set eyes on each other once more, and all the while, while I was glad that he was embracing me as a friend – especially after everything that had happened between the two of us over the years, there was a part of me – a much bigger part than what I honestly cared to admit to, right at that very moment in time, was hoping that he was just affected by my presence as what I was, but he displayed no such signs – well at least any outward signs.

I guess that he really was over me, just like I should be over him.

However, even after fifteen years, it seemed like I really wasn't.

"Sure. Anything for you, Pam?" I answered, slapping on my crazy Sookie smile.

"Just the same please, as well as a barf bucket. Seriously, you two have only been in the same room for all of five minutes and I already want to puke. And if I was physically able too, I would" Pam snarked.

"Whatever you say, Pam. Why don't you two go on over and get a booth, and I will bring the blood's over to you?" I said.

"Thank you very much lover" Eric answered, before he sauntered over to the booth that was the furthest away from the bar, but it was the only empty one.

"I can take those over for you" Neal said, a few moments appearing suddenly at my side just as I was about to take the bloods over to Pam and Eric.

I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly suspicious of his actions. "I thought that you wanted to go home?" I said to him.

"Yeah. And I thought that you were happily married to dad" he said, and I just stood there gobsmacked while my fourteen year old son, placed the two bottles of blood onto a bar tray, alongside two glasses, and two straws before taking the entire load over to Eric and Pam.

**So ... what do we think? Review to send me your thoughts ... also if I can get 13 reviews, which will take the total upto 50 for this story, I might just update again before I go to bed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, at least we didn't have to wait quite so long this time before I posted another chapter! And I know I promised this chapter before but once again, Real Life sucks hairy balls!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Eric, you need to pull your shit together! It's been fifteen years and yet you are still pining after Sookie as if you two were still together!" Pam said softly, but still yet sternly to me after she caught me watching my lover while she prepared the two bottles of blood that Pam and I had ordered, and listened while her son said something to her, but I was unable to hear exactly what it was since there was so much noise in the bar – and plus Pam was still busy nattering away at some other mindless stuff, that I normally would have taken an interest in, especially since it had been so long since I had seen Pam.

About five years, to be exact, although we had spoken on the phone many many times since.

"Thank you very much, Neal" Pam said, whenever a skinny looking teenager appeared in front of us, carrying a tray that had two bottles of blood, two glasses and two straws on it.

"No problems, Auntie Pam" Neal replied, and it was only then that i realised that this must be one of Sookie's kids.

And I couldn't help but laugh at the fact Pam was known as "Auntie Pam".

"So, you must be one of Sookie's kids then?" I said, after I noticed that he had the same blue eyes that Sookie had, her nose and her hair but the rest of him was all his father.

Nevertheless, he seemed like he was a good kid anyways – after all, he was working late on a school night.

"Yeah" he said in answer, but didn't expand on it.

"Neal is Sookie's eldest son" Pam clarified for me, and I nodded.

"I'm Eric – Pam's Maker" I said.

"What's a Maker?" he questioned, and I noticed that Pam slid further into her booth and Neal was able to slide in opposite me.

"A Maker – in the vampire world, is like whenever humans become a parent. I guess you could say that I am Pam's father" I replied.

"So its basically the same as my mum being my mum then?" he questioned, seeming genuinely interested.

I cast a quick look over at Sookie, who incidentally was staring straight at the interactions that were going on between the three of us in the booth, while she poured yet another jug of beer for the waiting customers.

If she were mine, she wouldn't ever have to work in a greasy bar like this ever again – and that included Fangtasia.

I gave her a quick wink before answering Neal's question.

"Yeah – I guess that it just really is like your mum being your mum, except that Maker's can command their progeny …" I said.

"Their progeny?" Neal asked.

"Progeny is the vampire word for children. If you and your mum were vampires, you would be her progeny and she would be your maker" Pam supplied.

"Yeah, so Maker's can command their progeny to do whatever it is that they want them to do" I continued.

"Oh cool!" Neal exclaimed, looking at me as if it was literally the most amazing thing in the whole entire world.

"Watch this" I said, quickly deciding that it was time that I had some fun – and what better way to do that than to mess with Pam.

"Don't you dare" Pam said, casting me an evil eye, as she very quickly realised what it was that I was planning on doing.

"Pamela, as your Maker, I command you to clap your hands like a seal and bounce up and down in your chair" I said, and immediately Pam began to do as I had asked, while Neal simply just laughed his head off.

"As your Maker, I command you to stop" I said, and Pam immediately stopped.

"I really hate you sometimes you know that Eric" Pam all but snarled at me.

"You couldn't hate me even if you tried" I grinned right back.

"Plus you could always command her not to hate you, isn't that right Eric?" Neal asked.

"Exactly" I replied, still grinning.

"Is there room at the party for me too, or do I have to wait outside?" a deep baritone voice said, interrupting our laughing – well, by ours I mean mine and Neal's. Pam was seeming decidedly less cheerful.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pam said, eyeing him up and down again.

"I am Mark James Sullivan. Eric's youngest progeny. And who may I ask are you?" Mark said, before slipping into the booth beside me, and taking the seat that I had been formerly sitting in.

"I am Pam. Eric's progeny" Pam said, a grimace showing now properly on her face.

"Good. And this is Neal, his parents own this bar" I said, so that the teenager wouldn't be left out.

"Yeah. And I'm going. Mum looks like she is about to blow a gasket over there" Neal said, before removing himself from the booth and heading back over to the bar again, where I noticed that he was very quickly sent back out across the bar to begin clearing tables along with another kid who I assumed was his twin brother – even though neither Pam or Neal had said that he had a twin.

Huh.

"Now, Pam. I know that the last time we spoke on the phone, you said that you were having a little bit of difficulty keeping on top of all the work that you have had to do as of late, what with running Fangtasia by yourself, being Sherriff of Area 5 and everything else so I am going to send Mark here to help you. Now, he's a relatively new vampire – only about 10 years old, but I think you will be able to handle him.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts …. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Enjoy!

EPOV

"Eric, are you sure about this – I mean, this kid is only ten years old. It's not like he has been with you for hundreds of years. I don't want any loose canons hanging around. It will be like he is just a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off" Pam said, using a surprisingly calm tone.

I didn't think that she would end up taking this news so well, but it was really the only thing that I could do since I was tied to Freyda like a dog to a street lamp, and there was no way in hell that she would allow me to stay in Shreveport with Pam while we sorted out everything that was on top of my poor progeny.

No, the selfish bitch would have to have me beside her at all times – and if she had her way, I would be screwing her brains out as well.

"Pam, there's nothing really else that I can do since you know Freyda won't grant me permission to stay with you, but I will issue a Maker's Command to Mark" I said, indicating towards my youngest progeny as I spoke "so that you will in effect become a kind of an ersatz Maker to him, in effect. And it will also mean that you will be able to have complete and total control over him" I finished.

"I am perfectly capable of being able to look after myself! I don't need you to make Pam into my fake maker!" Mark defended.

"Mark, you are ten years old. Who knows what could happen within a split second. It took Pam and Karin over one hundred years to be able to gain complete control over their emotions" I said gently to him, not wanting to hurt his feelings any more than what I already inadvertedly had.

Or Pam's pride, for that matter.

"Okay then – I can see where you are coming from, but it still feels like you don't trust me at all" Mark said.

"Mark, of course I trust you – if I didn't there would be no real basis for any half decent Maker – Child bond, but as I have told you before, you are very very young, and who knows what could possibly happen" I explained to him.

"Fine then – do whatever it is that you want to do, for your own piece of mind. But, believe me whenever I say that nothing whatsoever will happen. I can control myself. I am perfectly capable of controlling myself, I don't need Pam to have to do it for me!" Mark said, now going into one of his famous strops.

Fucking brilliant.

"Enough, Mark! And as your Maker, I command that you are to respond to Pamela as if she were your Maker, and any disobediences of her wishes will be punished. Do I make myself clear, Mark?" I said, in a calm but still yet strong voice, just as at the same time as my phone began to vibrate in my left jean pocket.

And I had a funny feeling I knew exactly just who it was.

And it really just was exactly what I needed right now!

"What does the bitch want now, Eric?" Pam questioned, sensing the same as what I did – that it was Freyda who was on the other end of the phone line.

"I am fucked if I know" I replied, casting another quick – and longing, I must even admit, glance over towards the bar area where my lover was currently serving some beer to a waiting patron.

If she was mine, she'd never even have to look at another pint of beer, never mind serve pints and pints of it to people who were completely unworthy of her attention.

"But she isn't" my subconscious mind told me. "She isn't yours anymore, Northman. Appicus Ocella made fucking sure of that"

"You should answer it, Eric. You know that she won't stop calling every five minutes until you do – and then she will only have you put in silver chains for ignoring her whenever you return to Oaklahoma, like what happened when she discovered that you had turned me without her express permission" Mark said.

"She put you in silver chains?" Pam asked, sounding seriously shocked at that. Now, I just felt embarrassed.

Embarassed that Pam had to know the hell that Freyda frequently put me through. How I was slowly but surely changing from the strong powerful Viking vampire that I once was – that I was when Sookie was mine, even before I was hers into this walking shell of a vampire.

In short, I was no longer the vampire that I once was, and even I had to admit that – Freyda was beginning to wear me down. After only fifteen years.

"Yes" I nodded numbly, lowering my head slightly with pure shame. My progeny shouldn't have to find out like that. In fact, Pam shouldn't have had to find out at all.

"And that isn't even the worst of what she has done to you either, Master" Mark said.

"Enough, Mark!" I barked at him, not wanting anymore shameful happenings to be revealed from my time in Oklahoma, the most of which that Mark had been a witness to, since he all but lived at the Palace with me.

Freyda had had no choice about that – the Magister had stepped in and informed her that unless she permitted my youngest progeny she would be forcibly removed from her position as Queen, since it is regarded as being highly treasonous to the highest of vampire laws to separate a Maker and his progeny if both parties wish to be together, and most especially if the progeny in question is less than 250 years of age.

I guess that she just didn't fancy the paperwork.

"No, Master. With all due respect, you can't live like this anymore"

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know …. **


End file.
